Hexágonos
by Ali'sGrave
Summary: —Tengo miedo — le confiesas. Él no te dice nada. Solo te observa. —No me dejes — le ruegas. —No lo haré — contesta simplemente. Y a pesar de los gritos allá fuera, te sientes segura. Universo Alterno: Apocalípsis Zombi SasuSaku Romance, Horror, Aventura LEMON
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a** **Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias:**** Lemon (Sexo Gráfico), Lenguaje vulgar, Violencia, Muerte.**

**Aclaraciones:**** Esta ubicado en un Universo Alterno. Notas al pie. **

.

**Hexágonos**

.

**Prólogo**

.

"_But in the end it doesn't even matter"_

_-Linkin Park._

.

.

.

No puedes creer lo que ven tus ojos.

Es completamente irreal. Ficticio. Aquello no estaba pasando. No _podía_ estar pasando. Era imposible, casi una broma de muy mal gusto. Era estúpido. Y te recordaba aquellos sosos juegos de los que todos hablaban; o esas películas que todo el mundo comentaba últimamente. Porque era la moda. Estaba en onda _eso_. Pero siempre fue ciencia ficción. Nunca real… o eso pensaste. Nadie nunca se planteó que _aquello_ pudiera pasar. Porque era imposible.

Pero ahí está.

Frente a tus ojos, todo lo que creíste ficción o solo un juego se hiso realidad. Sangre. Sangre en todas partes. Cuerpos tirados en el la tierra; entre las ramas, los arbustos y las piedras. Pero también estaban los _otros_. Eran los que se erguían desde el suelo. A pesar de las magulladuras y las crudas heridas, _ellos_ se levantaban. _De entre los muertos se levantaban_. _Ellos_ están _muertos_… si es que así se les podía llamar. Porque allí los veías: como eran mordidos brutalmente, para después levantarse con ansias y actuar como caníbales. Seres primitivos. Casi sin inteligencia; crueles y desalmados, que solo ejecutan su instinto más básico: el de alimentarse.

Sientes como de tus ojos caen lágrimas. Estas aterrorizada. No quieres terminar como _ellos_. No quieres matar a nadie. Cierras tus ojos con fuerza. ¡Es una pesadilla! Tus rodillas tiemblan y sientes como poco a poco caes al suelo de la cabaña. No aguantas y sollozas en silencio. No eres la única. Todos están igual. Incluso peor. Abres los ojos y miras a tu alrededor.

Akamaru está escondido debajo de la cama, gimiendo.

Hinata llora sin control mientras es abrazada por Kiba y Naruto.

Chouji se agarra la cabeza mientras repite "_No está pasando, no está pasando_"

Ino se aferra a Naruto como puede mientras hipea por el llanto.

Shikamaru se está comiendo las uñas, seguramente rogando que su novia se encuentre _viva_.

Y Sasuke…

Parado frente a la ventana, tras las cortinas. A tu lado. Con sus afilados ojos y su rostro estoico. En su cara no hay miedo, pero puedes sentir como su mano aprieta fuertemente la tuya; tanto para darte aliento, como para dárselo él mismo. Ladea un poco su cabeza y sus ojos te observan sin ninguna emoción. Con elegancia se agacha hasta tu altura y te besa la frente. Tú te aferras a él. Y él te corresponde de igual manera.

—Tengo miedo — le confiesas.

Él no te dice nada. Solo te observa.

—No me dejes — le ruegas.

—No lo haré — contesta simplemente.

Y a pesar de los gritos allá fuera, te sientes segura.

Porque él va a quedarse contigo.

Hasta el final.

.

.

.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Se ve interesante al menos? Bueno espero sus críticas. La historia creo que se da a entender por sí misma. Apocalipsis Zombi. Bastante típico.**

**Últimamente me he dedicado a ver **_**High School of the Dead**_** (Buenísimo el anime) y la saga de **_**Resident Evil**_**, además de **_**World War Z**_**, así que estoy pegada con esto de los zombis. Me parece un tema que no ha sido muy tocado en los fics que he leído de Naruto. No digo que no existan, pero son realmente pocos.**

**Esto es solo un prólogo, así que la historia no comienza aquí. Quiero ver más que nada si esto tiene aceptación por los fans. Si no les gusta, bueno, háganmelo saber. Acepto críticas, y en lo posible, sugerencias también.**

**Casi lo olvidaba. La explicación del porqué del título es bastante simple: por una canción de **_**Resident Evil: Retribution**_**, que se llama **_**Hexes**_**. En español significa **_**Hexágonos**_**, pero el significado que se le toma es algo así como **_**Maléfico**_**. Me aprecio interesante y le puse así.**

**Aclarar que es un SasuSaku principalmente. También hay otras parejas, pero como lo habrán notado igualmente, son las obvias.**

**En fin, Espero que comenten y me digan que opinan.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a** **Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias:**** Lemon (Sexo Gráfico), Lenguaje vulgar, Violencia, Muerte.**

**Aclaraciones:**** Esta ubicado en un Universo Alterno. Notas al pie. **

.

**Hexágonos**

.

**Capítulo I**

.

"_Sometimes we can waste years without living at all, and suddenly our whole life is concentrated in a single moment"_

_-Oscar Wilde._

.

.

.

**Viernes 22:37 PM. Tokio, Japón.**

Sakura estaba realmente enfadada.

Sus padres. _Sip_, sus padres que trabajaban arduamente casi todo el año —que además, coincidía con todo su periodo escolar—, le habían prometido que todo el verano, estarían juntos. Los tres. Que saldrían a donde ella quisiera y que le consentirían todos sus caprichos. La llevarían al parque de diversiones y la dejarían asistir finalmente a ese genial club nocturno que se había inaugurado hace bastante poco en la calle principal de Tokio. Saldría con sus amigos e iría de compras con sus amigas. Asistirían todos a un concierto de _Skillet_ y, al finalizar, se irían al departamento de Shikamaru a beber hasta que amaneciera.

Pero no. Todos sus preciosos planes del que sería el mejor verano del mundo, se venían abajo por el trabajo de sus padres. Bueno… no es que sus padres no quisieran estar con ella —porque en realidad era lo que más querían en aquel momento—, pero trabajar como comerciantes al exterior era realmente un trabajo que demandaba demasiado tiempo. La última vez que los había visto había sido en marzo, para su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Nada especial, pero un recuerdo bonito para lo que era ahora.

Aunque no estaba del todo mal. Tenía el departamento para ella sola mientras sus padres se iban a _quien-sabe-donde _hasta_ quien-sabe-cuando_. Podía salir sin restriccioneso podía quedarse en su casa haciendo lo que ella quisiera. Tenía toda la libertad de hacer cuantas fiestas quisiera y de invitar a todo Tokio si se le daba la gana… pero los extrañaba. Extrañaba a su madre gritando porque había dejado su sujetador tirado en el suelo; o a su padre leyendo el periódico en el sofá, al lado de la televisión. Extrañaba los consejos pervertidos de su madre y los celos excesivos de su padre. Extrañaba cocinar e ir al cine; que la sacaran a almorzar los sábados y que la reprendieran cuando llegaba tarde a casa. Extrañaba todo de ellos.

Y volvemos al principio: una Sakura refunfuñada, tirada en su habitación al lado de su celular. Más que enojada, estaba triste. La chica giró su cuerpo hacia su teléfono y lo observo. Ni siquiera había llamado su madre para avisarle que no vendrían, sino que le había mandado un mensaje. Un puto mensaje de texto. Y ella que se había esforzado todo el año: había sacado las mejores calificaciones de su promoción, había sido responsable y evitó salir mucho con sus amigos, y sus profesores le habían pedido que escribiera un discurso para la graduación que tan solo sería en una semana. Pero no, sus padres no estarían presentes. Igual que todos los años, solo habría dos asientos vacíos donde estarían sus nombres, en la segunda fila a la izquierda.

El celular sonó. _Quizá se arrepintieron_.

— ¿Diga?

— _¡Eh, frentona! Escuchamos que estabas deprimida_— era Ino.

— ¿Escuchamos?— preguntó la Haruno confundida.

Un silencio incomodo se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—_Bueno… ¡Estaremos allá en dos minutos!, ¡de veras!_— gritó Naruto en el celular de Ino.

— ¿Qué?, esper…— pero ya le habían colgado.

Sakura aventó el celular al otro lado de la cama. Lo que le faltaba: tener a los Uzumaki en su casa —Naruto, Ino y quizá, hasta a Karin—. Eran sus mejores amigos, pero no deseaba ver a nadie en este momento. La estaba pasando realmente mal.

La muchacha se levantó de la cama y se arregló un poco. Recibir a sus _invitados_ con una pijama sería descortés, aunque fueran sus amigos. Se soltó el cabello y se puso un bonito polerón blanco unas cinco tallas más de lo que debería ser —que para ser más precisos, le pertenecía a Sasuke— y unos jeans claros algo ajustados. Se roció un poco de perfume y se cepilló los dientes. También arreglo un poco su habitación porque seguramente se quedarían a dormir.

El timbre sonó.

Sakura corrió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió. Vale decir que se llevó una sorpresa muy grata: allí no estaban solo Naruto, Ino y Karin, sino también sus demás amigos. Kiba con Akamaru en los brazos, Chouji, Shikamaru y… Sasuke. Todos ahí, con una sonrisa y con bolsas repletas de comida, películas y alcohol. Todos la habían venido a ver. Todos se habían preocupado por ella. Y por lo visto también, TODOS se quedarían a dormir.

—Hola…— soltó Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Esa es manera de saludarnos, cabeza de cicle?— pregunto Karin mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

—No molestes a Sakura-chan— la reprendió el rubio mientras imitaba la acción de la pelirroja.

Los demás la saludaron de igual manera e ingresaron a su departamento. No era un lugar muy grande, pero Sakura lo mantenía muy bien. Tenía un amplio living-comedor y una cocina más o menos pequeña, que daba a un pequeño cuarto donde estaba la lavadora. También dos dormitorios, una oficina y dos baños. Humilde, pero muy hogareño. Todo decorado de una forma muy contemporánea, con estantes y estantes de libros con una infinidad de temas distintos y una gran televisión. Aquellas eran las cosas que más destacaban, además de un lindo balcón que daba a la entrada del condominio. Su departamento estaba en el tercer piso.

Sasuke no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Sakura llevaba uno de sus tantos polerones favoritos. Sonrió con arrogancia; la muchacha siempre utilizaba aquel polerón desde que él se lo había regalado hace ya un poco más de un año. Y le quedaba mejor que a él, debía admitir. Se veía muy guapa. Avanzó hasta ella y la tomo por la cintura. Su boca rozo su oído y pudo sentir como ella se estremeció en sus brazos.

—Te ves preciosa— Sasuke le susurró al oído.

Sakura exhalo de repente y se sonrojó con fuerza.

— ¡Eh, ustedes dos! No están ni bebidos y ya están cachondos— ese había sido Naruto.

—Hmp. Cállate, dobe— respondió simplemente Sasuke.

Todos rieron.

.

.

**Viernes 15:57 PM. Londres, Inglaterra**.

Un hombre y una mujer se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Ambos parecían extremadamente serios y nerviosos. Estaban rodeados de un montón de gente con trajes color verde oscuro en los que se leía _Ejército de Japón_. El paso era restringido. Nadie podía acercarse. Todos caminaban hacia el exterior del edificio. Todas las personas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto en aquel momento los observaban con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo crees que este nuestra Sakura?— pregunto preocupada la rubia mujer que caminaba entre todos los soldados.

—Va a estar bien. Es nuestra hija— le contestó su esposo.

Finalmente, el grupo de personas llego hasta la entrada. Allí se podían divisar tres personas muy importantes para el Ejército de Japón: Jiraya, Tsunade y Orochimaru; líderes de las fuerzas aéreas, marítimas y terrestres respectivamente. Los tres traían una cara muy seria, sobre todo Tsunade. Parecía consternada. La Haruno sitió que algo andaba muy mal. Su esposo también lo sintió, pero a diferencia de su mujer, él no lo demostró.

—Generales— saludó el señor Haruno.

—Señores Haruno… les tenemos malas noticias— soltó el de cabellos blancos.

La pareja miro en silencio al General Jiraya.

—Recibimos un comunicado hace unos minutos y…— Tsunade parecía tener un nudo en la garganta.

—Soltaron _el paquete_ en Japón, cerca de Tokio. Para ser mas precisos, a diez kilómetros de la ciudad. No hemos logrado contactar con ellos desde la última llamada— Ese había sido Orochimaru. No parecía consternado. Se mantuvo estoico mientras soltaba la horrenda noticia.

Un gemido fue soltado por la mujer y rompió a llorar. Su esposo la abrazó.

— ¡Mi pobre niña!— sollozaba a gritos la mujer.

Todos guardaron silencio.

.

.

**Sábado 01:23 AM. Tokio, Japón**.

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo veraniego. También brillaban con fuerza las luces propias de la ciudad de Tokio, sobretodo la torre que se podía divisar fácilmente al final de la ciudad. La luna no estaba. El viento tibio se encargaba de mecer sus cabellos y hacer llegar hasta su nariz el típico olor que desprendían los cigarrillos. También sentía como manos ajenas le acariciaban el cabello de una manera lenta y tranquila. Estaba ya quedándose dormida. Era todo perfecto.

La fiesta improvisada de Ino estaba saliendo realmente bien. Habían comenzado con pequeños aperitivos y con un ron que Kiba había comprado en la botillería al lado del departamento. Todo iba excelente: conversaron y bebieron, se rieron y vieron un _reallity show_ que estaba de moda. Aún que las copas demás se hicieron notar mucho en Ino y Naruto. Estaba completamente segura de que a Kushina no le haría ninguna gracia ver a sus dos hijos en ese estado tan deplorable: Naruto estaba coqueteando con Hinata —para el desagrado de Kiba—, e Ino se estaba encargando de recordarle a cada uno de los invitados cuanto lo quería. Era enserio, un gran espectáculo.

Sakura y Sasuke se habían escapado de la afectuosidad de Ino y _henos aquí_. Ambos estaban sobre una silla en el balcón del departamento. Sakura recostada en el regazo de Sasuke. Al lado de ellos una mesita con un cenicero y un cigarrillo prendido. Solos.

— ¿Estas bien?— Sasuke la sorprendió con aquella pregunta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— le contestó con otra.

—Sé que querías ver a tus padres— musitó Sasuke mientras seguía acariciando su largo cabello.

Sakura le sonrió con dulzura.

—Estabas preocupado por mí.

—Claro que sí. Eres mi novia— masculló Sasuke desviando la mirada algo sonrojado.

Y era cierto. Eran novios. Llevaban poco más de tres meses, a pesar de que se gustaban hace más de tres años y se habían conocido con tan solo ocho. Cuando Sasuke se lo pidió aquella tarde en el árbol de cerezos de la escuela, pensó que todo era un sueño. Ella se había enamorado de él apenas lo conoció, pero nunca pensó que él sentiría lo mismo que ella. Después de todo, Sasuke era uno de los muchachos más populares de la escuela y nunca le faltaron las chicas; aunque Sakura siempre noto que sus ligues nunca fueron enserio. Pero con ella siempre fue distinto: le contaba sus asuntos y lo poco que le importaban sus ligues, salía con ella a veces al cine o a almorzar los días que salían temprano de la escuela, la invitaba a sus partidos de baseball —aunque también iba a ver a Naruto— y siempre la iba a dejar a su casa. Naruto siempre había dicho que más parecían novios que amigos. Ino y Hinata también, pero ella los había ignorado.

Con Karin había sido mucho más complicado: siempre fueron íntimas amigas; desde que se habían conocido en el jardín de niños. Fue su primera mejor amiga, pero ella también estaba enamorada de Sasuke —aunque éste aún lo ignora—. No se habían peleado ni nada; solo habían hecho una promesa: si una de las dos lograba ser novia de Sasuke, la otra se rendiría. Y Karin lo había cumplido. Cuando se enteró de que Sasuke le había pedido a la pelirrosa que fuera su novia, se declaró como perdedora con una gran sonrisa —aunque a Sakura no le costó nada notar que era falsa—. Le había entristecido el haber dañado el corazón a su amiga. Había hasta pensado en dejar a Sasuke, pero cuando Karin se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, se enfadó mucho con ella. Sakura quería romper la promesa que habían hecho y no lo permitiría. Las dos amigas hablaron y no pudo creer lo que le había confesado Karin.

_Los chicos van y vienen Sakura… pero tú eres especial. No quiero perderte. Eres mucho más substancial para mí que Sasuke. Eres mi mejor amiga y lo más importante para mí es que tú seas feliz…_

Nunca se había sentido tan agradecida hacia su amiga. Y el sentimiento era mutuo. Karin era alguien muy importante para ella, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie la alejar de ella.

Ni siquiera Sasuke.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó Sasuke de repente.

Sakura volvió a la realidad.

—Los extraño mucho… pero estoy feliz porque están aquí conmigo. Sin ustedes, hace tiempo mi mundo se hubiese venido abajo— confesó la Haruno para luego esconder su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

El moreno simplemente le beso el cabello.

—Ah… lo lamento.

Sasuke y Sakura voltearon su rostro hasta el ventanal. Ahí, parado en la rendija se encontraba Shikamaru con una cara de fastidio.

—No pasa nada… ven, siéntate— lo invitó el Uchiha para que se sentara en la otra silla.

Y así lo hiso.

— ¿Temari no vendrá?— pregunto Sakura mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de Sasuke.

—Se ha enfadado conmigo porque me quede dormido antes de venir. Se suponía que iría por ella— confesó el muchacho hastiado —, pero ha llamado a Karin y ha ido por ella a la estación en mi auto.

Sakura sonto una risita. Shikamaru solía ser muy irresponsable y desinteresado, pero con Temari… eso era tema aparte. Ellos eran la pareja más antigua entre su grupo de amigos: llevaban poco menos de dos años juntos —claro que contando las peleas y las separaciones que solían durar poco más de una semana—. Era una relación realmente extraña, pero se notaba que iba enserio. Y que se amaban. La primera vez que se habían peleado había sido todo un drama: cuando se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela se hacían los duros, pero cuando estaban con sus amigos sacaban a relucir lo que en realidad sentían. Temari lloraba como si se hubiesen muerto sus hermanos y Shikamaru andaba con un humor de perros por todo Tokio.

—Ya se le pasará— lo consoló Sakura.

—Eso espero— gruñó Shikamaru.

La pareja le sonrió.

_¡BOM!_

Una explosión colosal cerca de la torre de Tokio. Los gritos desgarradores de toda la ciudad no se hicieron esperar. Sasuke y Sakura corrieron hacia la baranda del balcón. Shikamaru los imito. La explosión había sido enorme, alrededor de cien metros cuadrados. Detrás del ventanal, sus amigos observaban horrorizados como gran parte de la ciudad se prendía en llamas. Una gran nube de humo se elevaba al cielo, escondiendo las estrellas. El olor a cenizas no tardó en llegar a la nariz de los adolescentes.

— ¡Dios mío!— gimió Ino mientras abrazaba a su hermano gemelo. Naruto le correspondió.

… _y la entrada al infierno se ha abierto_.

— ¡ALÉJESE!— escucharon todos el grito de uno se los guardias del condominio.

El grito había acaparado la atención de los adolescentes.

Un hombre se erguía desde el suelo con una gran herida en sus costillas. La sangre caía a borbotones desde su costado. Su rostro estaba repleto de sangre y en su expresión no había ningún sentimiento. El hombre se aventó hacia el guardia y le mordió el cuello con satanismo. El pedazo de cuello fue tragado ruidosamente por el hombre, mientras el guardia no paraba de soltar gritos desgarradores en el suelo. El hombre lo observo y se agachó para continuar con lo que hacía. Después de aquello, una horda de personas cubiertas en sangre entraron corriendo al condominio; destruyendo la reja y pasando por encima de algunos autos.

Las expresiones de todas las personas era la misma: una vacía, carente de alma. Los amigos escuchaban como las personas del primer piso gritaban igual que el guardia. Las _cosas_ de allá fuera se estaban comiendo a las personas…_ las estaban transformando_. El antiguo guardia se irguió e imito lo que le había hecho su atacante, pero en una muchacha que traía a un niño de unos dos años en sus brazos. El niño cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras observaba como su madre era mordida en el hombro por el guardia. Después de unos segundos de agonizo por parte de la madre, la muchacha se irguió despacio y mordió brutalmente el cuello del pequeño niño. La mordida fue tan bestial que la cabeza del niño se separó de su cuerpo y rodo por la calle.

Las tres chicas habían soltado un grito de horror.

—Naruto-kun…— soltó Hinata con un hilo de voz, mientras caía en el suelo horrorizada. El aludido abrazó a la peliazul sin soltar a su hermana.

Otro gritó desgarrador se escuchó en el pasillo del departamento.

Justo afuera del de Sakura.

Sasuke y Shikamaru corrieron horrorizados hacia la puerta para asegurarla con el pestillo. Kiba se unió a ellos y los tres movieron un gran mueble hacía la puerta, impidiendo que cualquiera pudiera entrar. Shikamaru apagó las luces y observó a sus amigos: Hinata e Ino lloraban en los brazos de Naruto, Chouji abrazaba a Akamaru con manos temblorosas y Sakura se encontraba tirada en el suelo del balcón, llorando mientras se tapaba los oídos. Sasuke, al notar aquello, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. La pelirrosa le correspondió con desesperación.

—Sera mejor que nos escondamos en la habitación de Sakura— soltó Kiba mientras llamaba a Akamaru que saltó desde los brazos de Chouji.

— ¡No!, Temari y Karin aún no han llegado— le respondió Shikamaru desesperado.

— ¡Pues llámales! —le grito Kiba de mala gana.

Shikamaru corrió hacia la mesa y tomo su celular. Marco el número de su novia y llamó.

_Pip._

_Pip._

_Pip._

_Lo sentimos. Las líneas se encuentran colapsadas por el momento. Haga el favor de llamar más tarde. Gracias por su comprensión._

Shikamaru aventó con rabia el celular hacia la muralla y se tapó el rostro con la mano. Su novia. La mujer que amaba se encontraba lejos, y lo más probables es que estuviera… ¡No! Temari era muy fuerte. Era la capitana del equipo de kendo de la escuela. Podía defenderse sola. Era realmente fuerte. Debía confiar en ella. Porque la amaba. Se restregó la mano en la cara un par de veces y corrió hacia la habitación.

Todos imitaron su acción.

Sakura fue la última en entrar y casi pudo haber jurado el haber visto como como alguien trepaba por el barandal del balcón.

.

.

.

**¡Vaya!, no creí que recibiría tantos **_**reviews**_**. Para serles sinceros, esperaba solo cinco o seis. Bueno, aquí las respuestas a sus comentarios:**

_**.Shiro Tsubaki:**_** tranquila, a mí tampoco me gustan los finales tristes; aún que no te prometo que todos los personajes sobrevivan. El cómo comenzó todo se irá explicando más adelante. Solo te puedo adelantar que los padres de Sakura están **_**muuuuuuuy**_** metidos en el asunto. Gracias.**

**.** _**Morrigan92**_**: pues sí, me pareció un tema muy innovador y quiero experimentar con él. La inspiración viene de **_**High School of the Dead**_**, así que puede que tome algunos detalles de ahí. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**.** _**hikari-chan**_**: bueno, aquí está la continuación que tanto esperabas. Disfrútala y comenta si es que no es lo que esperabas. Gracias.**

**.** _**Bella Uchiha**_**: el tema de los zombis también me agrada un montón. A mí esto me lo pegaron mis amigos. Espero que este capítulo te agrade. Gracias.**

**.** _**Jeidomun:**_** muchas gracias por tu apreciación. Del Lemon… bueno se dará más adelante, pero te prometo que te lo dedicare especialmente a ti. ¡También soy una pervertida de primera! Gracias.**

**.** _**melilove:**_** gracias por el comentario. Intentaré ser lo más original que pueda.**

**.** _**SaSuSaKu4eVeR**_**: la continuación ya está. Espero que continúes comentando mi fic. Gracias.**

**.** _**Lala:**_** aquí tienes la continuación. Trataré de actualizar seguido. Gracias.**

**.** _**guardiana**_**: gracias por tu comentario. Espero que el capítulo te agrade.**

**.** **Unsigned16: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Intentaré que la historia no vaya tan lento para que pronto se vayan descubriendo las cosas. Espero seguir leyendo comentarios tuyos. Gracias.**

**Les seré totalmente sinceras: no tengo mucho tiempo, sin embargo, intentaré actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con las expectativas que tenían y también espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios en los demás capítulos que vaya subiendo.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Ali'sGrave.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a** **Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias:**** Lemon (Sexo Gráfico), Lenguaje vulgar, Violencia, Muerte.**

**Aclaraciones:**** Esta ubicado en un Universo Alterno. Notas al pie. **

.

**Hexágonos**

.

**Capítulo II**

.

"_I wanna runaway, never say goodbye"_

_-Linkin Park._

.

.

.

**Viernes 19:11 PM. Londres, Inglaterra.**

El sol se estaba escondiendo.

Los señores Haruno y los Generales Japoneses estuvieron más de tres horas tratando de hacer contacto con la ciudad de Tokio. Lo intentaron todo. Llamaron a todas las centrales en la ciudad, trataron de hacer contacto con los alrededores, e incluso llamaron a cada estación de policía… pero nada sucedió. Las líneas de la estación de policía estaban totalmente colapsadas. También los servicios de telefonía móvil. No había manera de saber qué demonios estaba pasando en Tokio en aquel momento. Aunque, hacerse una idea era fácil. El _paquete_ había caído en Japón hacía casi cuatro horas, y desde entonces… nada. Líneas cortadas, nula señal y sin contacto. Todo, _curiosamente_ ocurría ahora. Era como si todo estuviera instruido desde antes para que sucediera así; como si hubiese sido elaborado por_ alguien_.

Alguien inteligente, cabía destacar.

—Nada. Es imposible comunicarse— farfulló Sai; un muchacho japonés que trabajaba como espía en Europa Occidental.

— ¡Tienen que hacerlo!— gritó entre sollozos la señora Haruno. — ¡Mi hija está allá! ¡Deben dar con ella! ¡Deben hacerlo!

El General Orochimaru frunció el ceño ante aquellos gritos. Nunca le había agradado esa mujer. Desde que la conocía —más de veinte años cabía agregar—, siempre había sido una gritona y una llorona. Y sabía de muy buena fuente que la cría que tenía con su esposo era la réplica exacta de ella. Excepto por el extraño cabello que había heredado de su abuela materna. La comandante Sayori Matsumoto. _La dulce Sayo-chan_.

—Cariño, cálmate— le pidió el señor Haruno a su esposa. Él también estaba preocupado por su hija, pero era mucho más reservado.

— ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Nuestra pequeña se encuentra a cientos de kilómetros! ¡¿Aun así me pides que me calme?!

—Señor Haruno, llévese a su mujer y dele un tranquilizante, por favor— le pidió sinceramente preocupada la General Tsunade al señor Haruno. Él solo asintió mientras tomaba a su mujer del brazo y se la llevaba.

La general observaba atenta la escena. Todo estaba llegando mucho más lejos de lo que pensaron, y estaba al tanto de que _aquello_ seguiría avanzando hasta que Japón tuviera que ser bloqueado completamente. Porque sabía que aquello no se detendría. No había manera de pararlo. Bueno, sí la había, pero era destruir completamente el país. Incluyendo a los civiles… y a la hija de sus compañeros; con bombas nucleares, en lo posible.

_Las cosas se pondrían peor_.

Estaba segura.

Después de todo, su intuición femenina no solía fallar.

.

.

**Sábado 03:42 AM. Tokio, Japón**.

Sakura despertó tras un respingo.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura. La única luz que se podía apreciar era la fina línea de luz nocturna que se colaba entre las cortinas de su cuarto. Todo lo demás era penumbra. En el exterior ya no se oían aquellos espantosos gritos. Habían cesado hacía una hora más o menos. Pero eso la aterraba aún más, porque le hacía creer que ya todos habían sido _transformados_. Ya no quedaba nadie. De repente la pelirrosa sintió como alguien le estrujaban la cintura con cariño. Sasuke, para ser más específicos.

Después de haberse encerrado en la habitación, nadie habló en vos alta. Susurros y sollozos era lo único que se escuchó tras aquello. Pero los nervios los habían dejado exhaustos. Hinata e Ino se habían tirado al suelo, encima de los sacos y se habían quedado dormidas al rato después. Kiba y Naruto les habían seguido, quedándose dormidos en la alfombra, cerca del closet. Chouji también se había dormido, encima de su escritorio. Sasuke y ella se habían quedado dormidos encima de la cama; bueno, más bien ella porque Sasuke y Shikamaru se encontraban muy despiertos. Este último estaba parado en el marco de la ventana, observando el exterior con una expresión muy seria.

—Temari…— susurró el Nara.

—Es muy fuerte. Debe estar bien— le contesto la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba y se restregaba los ojos con las manos. Shikamaru le sonrió.

—Eso espero.

—Despertaste— confirmo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la cama. Sakura se limitó a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Un cómodo silencio se hiso presente en la habitación. Shikamaru observó con una sonrisa sincera a sus amigos. Sasuke y Sakura no eran sus mejores amigos, sin embargo los quería bastante; y se alegró mucho por ellos cuando comenzaron a salir. Siempre se habían gustado, pero no hacían nada al respecto. Era ridículo.

— ¿Creen que Karin este bien?— se atrevió a preguntar la pelirrosa.

—Si está con Temari… seguramente si— contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida.

Shikamaru soltó una carcajada sincera.

— ¿Pero y si no?— volvió a preguntar Sakura —. Y si no alcanzó a llegar con ella y…

Los dos guardaron silencio.

Sasuke se mordió la mejilla interna. Sabía que Karin era demasiado importante en la vida de Sakura —_aún que a él no le gustara en nada aquello_—. Sabía que ella priorizaba su amistad ante su relación. Sabía que Karin era más substancial que él. Y lo odiaba. Le ponía celoso. Tenía claro que Sakura no la quería en _ese_ sentido, pero solía acaparar bastante tiempo y atención. Más de la que él pedía. El Uchiha la llamaba normalmente dos o tres veces al día, mientras que Karin eran más de cinco; de hecho, a veces podían llegar a ser hasta quince llamadas.

—_Si no la conociera, diría que va tras Sakura_— pensó Sasuke.

Y se sintió pésimo enseguida.

¿Cómo podía preocuparse por _aquello_ en esta situación?

—Mi prima también es muy fuerte, ¡de veras!— todos miraron a Naruto con curiosidad. ¿Cuándo se había despertado?

El rubio se levantó del suelo y camino para sentarse al lado de Sakura, encima de la cama. El pelinegro le sonrió simplemente; la pelirrosa también lo hiso, pero de una manera más cálida.

Todo regresó a ser silencio. Shikamaru volvió a asomar su cabeza por la ventana y observó lo mismo que antes: un centenar de _personas_, deambulando de manera lenta y sin emitir ruido alguno; ensangrentadas y a algunas les faltaban algunos miembros del cuerpo. Parecían estar en letargo o absortas del mundo, aunque listas para atacar si se daba la oportunidad. Por lo que había estado observando, el Nara logró darse cuenta que el ruido era el que los llamaba, con lo que se podía deducir que _esas cosas_ eran ciegas; o que por lo menos, el único sentido que lograban utilizar con éxito era la audición. Si lograban escapar, seguramente ese dato les serviría bastante.

.

.

**Sábado 04:41 AM. Hiroshima, Japón**.

Tenten abrazó a su novio, soltando un fuerte gemido al llegar al orgasmo.

Neji Hyuga trato de regular su respiración después de soltar todo su esperma en el interior de su amada novia. Hacía bastante que no hacían el amor y había quedado exhausto; ya no estaba en forma. Sonrió de medio lado y beso el cuello de la castaña con parsimonia. Amaba a aquella mujer. La amaba más que a nada; más que a nadie. Y era la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de sus días. Con la que quería armar una familia; y con la que quería envejecer. Cuando _todo_ acabara, la llevaría al altar como siempre soñó.

Y sería suya.

Tenten se acomodó en el pecho del Hyuga y soto un suspiro. Movió su mano hasta posarla donde reposaba su cabeza. _Tum tum_; era el retumbar del corazón del castaño que palpitaba sin descanso. La muchacha posó su oído cerca de ahí y trató de conciliar el sueño. Aquel sonido siempre le había gustado más que ningún otro. Era el que siempre la hacía dormir. _Su nana particular_, como lo llama ella misma.

—Te amo— soltó de repente el Hyuga.

— ¿A qué hora te iras?— preguntó la castaña obviando las palabras del muchacho.

—En diez minutos— respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su acompañante.

Los ojos de Tenten se humedecieron con lágrimas y Neji no tuvo que mirarla para darse cuenta de aquel hecho. Alzó el rostro de su prometida y la besó como si no hubiese mañana —_puede que no habría_—. El Hyuga se levantó sorpresivamente de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con su indumentaria militar sin siquiera mirar a su novia a los ojos. Tenten imitó su acción. Ninguno quería encontrarse con la mirada triste del otro. Era doloroso tener que separase en una _situación_ como esta, pero no tenían de otra. Eran órdenes directas de los superiores. No podían hacer nada.

Ambos, ya vestidos, siguieron esquivándose las miradas. Neji soltó un gran suspiro y se agachó, buscando algo debajo del catre. Tenten, por el rabillo del ojo, lo miro con curiosidad; tratando de evitar a toda costa cualquier contacto visual. _Tenía_ que ser fuerte. Ella sería la que quedaría a cargo en la central de Hiroshima. No podía ser débil. Tenten debía ser el ejemplo de sus demás compañeros.

Cuando Neji finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, alzó la vista y le profirió una triste sonrisa a la castaña. El muchacho se puso de pie y abrazó a su prometida por la espalda con gran dulzura —algo realmente raro en él—. Tenten soltó un gritito para luego comenzar a sollozar. Ya no aguantaba. Sabía que esta era la despedida. Sabía que existía _una posibilidad_ de que jamás se volvieran a ver —que era bastante alta—. ¿Qué haría si algo le pasara al Hyuga?; bueno, seguramente _se moriría_. Ella no tenía padres, ni hermanos o algún otro familiar. Él era su todo. Era lo más importante en su vida. Era su mundo.

Neji solo se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza.

_Tenía un mal presentimiento_.

—Tenten, mírame— le pidió el Hyuga a la castaña.

Ella le obedeció.

—Tienes que ser fuerte— le dijo Neji mientras tomaba sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas —, porque cuando vuelva— continuó —, quiero que te cases conmigo— finalizó mientras posaba un precioso anillo de oro blanco entre los deditos de su ahora prometida.

Tenten comenzó a llorar histéricamente. Aunque había sonado más como un imperativo, sabía que esa era la proposición más romántica que pudo haber hecho Neji. Lo conocía, y sabía que el castaño odiaba las cosas cursis. Seguramente se había comido la cabeza mientras pensaba de qué manera se lo podía proponer. La castaña escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido y asintió, intentando regular su respiración y detener los sollozos. El Hyuga tomo el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y la besó con pasión. Quería hundirse en ella; ahogarse, en lo posible. La besó y la volvió a besar.

Porque ese mal presentimiento no desaparecía.

.

.

**Sábado 05:23 AM. Tokio, Japón**.

—Debemos movernos— fue la proposición que hiso el Nara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Shikamaru, yo creo que no hay que correr ese ries…— fue interrumpido.

— ¡No tenemos otra opción, Naruto! No podemos quedarnos aquí, esperando que nos vengan a rescatar. La zona de Tokio está en Estado de Emergencia. Las señales de los celulares ya fueron cortadas. Tarde o temprano, los suministros se van a terminar: la luz, el agua y… la comida. Si no huimos de aquí, seguramente… terminaremos comiéndonos entre nosotros en poco más de un mes. Igual que _ellos_— completó fatídicamente el de coleta.

Hinata miró a su amigo con miedo. Shikamaru y Sakura siempre habían sido lo más inteligentes de la clase. Siempre habían destacado en todo, sin embargo, Shikamaru siempre fue más perspicaz. Siempre era el que ideaba las mejores estrategias y solía ganarles en _Shougi* _y _Go*_ a todos en la escuela, incluso a los maestros. El Nara había demostrado ser el muchacho más inteligente y prometedor de su promoción. El único problema era que no hacía las cosas. Nunca llevaba las tareas o los trabajos que se requerían en las asignaturas; pero a pesar de eso, mantenía casi las mismas calificaciones que Sakura —quién estaba casi todo el día estudiando—.

La Hyuga apretó su falda con sus manos. Ella confiaría en su amigo. Ella creía en Shikamaru, y sabía que si seguían algún plan ideado por él, lo más probable es que tuviera éxito.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo— soltó Hinata firmemente.

Naruto la miro sorprendido. Esa no era _su_ Hinata, la tímida y dulce Hinata. Esta era una muchacha valiente y decidida. La peliazul estaba confiando en su amigo. Estaba confiando en la inteligencia de su amigo. Le estaba confiando su vida. La vida de todos. Y él haría lo mismo. Porque confiaba en Shikamaru —y obviamente también, porque no dejaría sola a Hinata—.

—Vale.

Shikamaru escrutó a sus demás amigos.

— ¿Todos de acuerdo?

—Si— se escuchó al unísono.

—Bien, ahora hay que prepararnos. Todos tenemos nuestros sacos de dormir. Tómenlos y llenen de comida los bolsos; toda la que entre. Nada de ropa, solo comida. Asegúrense se traer sus identificaciones en caso de que seamos detenidos por la policía o los militares. No tenemos armas, pero objetos domésticos cualquieras pueden ser utilizados como tal. Nos dirigiremos a la central militar en las afueras de Tokio. ¿Preguntas?— interrogó Shikamaru.

Sasuke se paró y se dirigió a mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Cómo llegaremos? Recuerda que vinimos en tu auto— preguntó.

—Supongo que por la situación, que_ tomemos prestado _un auto, no es un gran problema— insinuó Ino con astucia.

Shikamaru asintió.

—Por cómo están las cosas, supongo que estará bien. ¿Alguna otra?— todos guardaron silencio —Bien, ¡andando!

.

.

**Viernes 15:39 PM. Nueva York, Estados Unidos**.

—Hola…— era alguien hablando por teléfono —Sí. Como supusimos, el _paquete_ cayó en Japón hace algunas horas… — era un hombre, de aspecto joven y atractivo, vestido con una camiseta simple color rojo cereza y un jean negro no muy ajustado — Ya no podemos hacer nada… si, te mantendré informado… si, está bien… vale, te llamaré— se despidió.

El hombre se acercó al balcón del edificio y encendió un cigarrillo.

_Las cosas se estaban complicando_.

—Hijo... tu madre quiere que la acompañes a hacer las compras— ese había sido su padre desde el comedor.

—Ya voy— respondió el jovencito para después apagar su cigarrillo de mala gana.

_Lo único que espero es que Sasuke se encuentre bien_.

.

.

**Sábado 06:15 AM. Tokio, Japón**.

— ¿Ya tienen lo que necesitan?— preguntó Shikamaru.

Todos asintieron. Cada uno llevaba una mochila o un bolso repleto de comida, utensilios de emergencia y medicinas —además de sus respectivas identificaciones, dinero y algunas tarjetas de crédito—. Naruto y Shikamaru llevaban en su mano un gran cuchillo carnicero. Kiba traía un hacha para los incendios. Sasuke un bate de baseball —que había olvidado en la casa de Sakura hacía una semana—. Chouji una sartén; y las chicas traían simplemente sus bolsos. Hinata llevaba a Akamaru en sus brazos.

—Bien, ¡a sus posiciones!— ordenó el Nara.

Las chicas corrieron a esconderse tras los sillones, junto con Kiba. Naruto y Chouji se posicionaron a ambos lados de la puerta principal. Sasuke y Shikamaru al frente. Naruto soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones y abrió la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

La luz del pasillo era blanca, y el ruido que provocaba era molesto, casi tétrico. Naruto y Chouji estaban preparados; listos para cualquier movimiento. Pero no había nada. Lo único inusual era el olor de la carne descompuesta —llámese brazos, piernas o algún otro miembro del cuerpo—, que se encontraba tirada en el gran pasillo. Al final de él había un ascensor. Ese era el gran objetivo. Bajar por las escaleras, mientras escapaban de _ellos_ con cuchillos y otras cosas, era casi un suicidio. Sobre todo porque las escaleras de emergencia carecían de luz.

Chouji sonrió y salió tranquilamente del departamento.

—No hay nad— pero fue interrumpido fatídicamente por una mujer que se le abalanzó.

La mujer tendría unos cuarenta años, traía un pijama de seda y ropa interior bastante vulgar. Con gula, mordió al muchacho, arrancándole una gran cantidad del brazo. Las chicas soltaron un gritito ahogado e Ino comenzó a vomitar. Los gritos de Chouji se escuchaban por todo el pasillo. Los chicos estaban en shock; sobre todo, Shikamaru que había olvidado hablarle a sus amigos sobre lo de no hacer ruido.

Naruto corrió hacia la mujer y la degolló con su cuchillo. Los gritos comenzaron a mermar y las muchachas salieron del departamento, juntas, temblando y llorando. Chouji estaba inconsciente en el piso del pasillo con la carne del brazo expuesta. El cuerpo de la mujer estaba al lado izquierdo del maltratado chico y su cabeza, unos metros más al fondo. Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba fueron los últimos en salir y observar la terrible escena. Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que las cosas no eran un juego. No era como en las películas, donde los chicos no morían; donde se salvaban y peleaban como expertos. No, esta era la realidad. No era el mundo ficticio en el que se creyeron envueltos.

El Uzumaki comenzó a llorar. Él lo hiso sin pensar. Degolló a aquella mujer sin pensar. Simplemente trató de ayudar a su amigo. No era malo, por Dios, ¡él no era una mala persona! Sasuke observó al rubio con tristeza y lo abrazó. Conocía a su mejor amigo, y sabía que se había descontrolado. Las cosas se le habían salido de las manos. Y eso fue lo único que logro hacer. Naruto correspondió a su abrazo y sollozó con más fuerza.

Ino miraba a su hermano y le entraban ganas de vomitar otra vez. Hacía menos de cinco minutos, Chouji se encontraba sano y salvo con ellos. Todos estaban bien, pero ahora… La Uzumaki se tapó el rostro con las manos y sollozó con más intensidad. Sakura y Hinata la abrazaron, todas llorando y asustadas.

—_Ajsahajushadhi_— fue un sonido gradual que soltó Chouji de repente. Parecía salido de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Y todos volvieron a la realidad.

Sasuke le tomo la mano a Sakura y corrió hacia el ascensor. Naruto lo siguió, llevándose con él a su hermana y a Hinata. Kiba y Shikamaru se quedaron y observaron a Chouji con temor.

El cuerpo del muchacho mordido se irguió del piso. Sus ojos se habían tornado de un color oro sucio, casi amarillento. Su piel estaba increíblemente pálida —tanto, que se transparentaban sus venas— y en su rostro no había ninguna expresión. Kiba y Shikamaru supieron enseguida lo que había pasado y no tuvieron de otra más que correr hacia el ascensor con sus demás amigos.

Cuando el elevador llegó y abrió sus puertas, todos se aglomeraron para entrar con desesperación. Lo que nadie se espero fue ver como Chouji corría con urgencia hacia la puerta del ascensor con una sola intención: alimentarse de sus amigos. Las chicas gritaron y Sasuke apretaba reiteradamente el botón de cerrado con una expresión de pánico en el rostro —algo demasiado inusual en él—. Finalmente, la puerta cerro, justo antes de que Chouji pudiera entrar. Sasuke apretó el botón para el primer piso y el elevado comenzó a bajar lentamente.

—Traten de no hacer ruido, por favor— pidió el Nara con voz ahogada.

Kiba y Shikamaru se posicionaron adelante, las chicas al medio y Sasuke y Naruto atrás de todos. Tenían que estar preparados, lo siguiente podría ser peor. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver la estancia del condominio. No había mucho: solo unos sillones desordenados y una mesa dada vuelta. Los primeros en salir fueron precavidos. Al ver que no había nada, les hicieron una seña a los demás para que los siguieran.

Ya todos, fuera del edificio, observaron los automóviles en el estacionamiento. Necesitaban uno grande, donde entraran todos, junto con sus bolsos. No había muchas opciones: todos eran pequeños o descapotables. Ninguno les servía de mucho.

Akamaru comenzó la ladrar y saltó de los brazos de Hinata, mientras corría hacia las bodegas del estacionamiento. Kiba lo siguió, mientras los demás se escondían. El perro arañaba la puerta con alegría, casi jugando. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y todos temieron lo peor.

De la bodega salieron Karin y Temari. Ambas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, algo magulladas y cubiertas de sangre, pero sanas y salvas, al fin y al cabo. Akamaru salto a los brazos de Karin y Shikamaru corrió al encuentro con su novia. ¡Estaba viva! Temari lo diviso y también corrió hacia él. El Nara tomo el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y la beso con toda la angustia y la pasión que tenía contenidas. Temari le correspondió y pronto se sintió mareada por la falta de oxígeno y por las vueltas que su novio le proporcionaba.

—Pensé que estabas muerto— le confesó la rubia a Shikamaru —porque, con Karin subimos al departamento y estaba vacío, con las luces apagadas. Estaba todo en silencio y pensamos que habían huido. Era de noche y optamos por escondernos para buscarlos por la mañana… ¡Dios, eres un tonto!, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme sentir así?— soltó finalmente para luego comenzar a llorar.

—Que problemática eres— le respondió simplemente el Nara para volver a besarla.

.

.

.

**¡No me maten! Fue un mes complicadísimo. Estoy a tres días de salir de la escuela, y hasta el último día tengo exámenes (eso por faltar y porque mis profesores me odian). Bueno, aquí está la continuación que tanto esperaban. Por lo menos ya saben que Temari y Karin están vivas —por ahora… (Es una mentira, ¿ok?)**

**Un **_**soft-lemon**_** NejiTen nunca está demás. Y no por nada está puesto. Es una parte importante de la historia, aunque lo entenderán más adelante.**

**Algunas cosas que se me había olvidado aclarar: en mi historia Ino y Naruto son hermanos, hijos de Kushina y Minato; y Karin es prima de Naruto. También, los juegos que menciono con respecto a la inteligencia de Shikamaru, son verdaderos, y son de procedencia japonés. ¡Son complicadísimos!**

**Aquí, las respuestas a los reviews:**

**.**_**Jeidomun**_**: ¡Alguien que me entiende! ¡Exacto! Karin siempre tiende a ser la zorra de la historia, pero aquí no. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me gustaría mucho verla como amiga de Sakura. ¡Y gracias por lo del Lemon! Jeje. Gracias por comentar.**

**.**_**Shiro Tsubaki**_**: Bueno, la incógnita de donde esta Temari está resuelta. Y si, Sasuke es una ternura. Lo del polerón, fue una ocurrencia en el momento. No sabía cómo demonios vestir a Sakura. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**.**_**Victoria SyS**_**: A todos nos gusta esa saga. ¡Es genial! Y tranquila, yo también hago lo mismo a veces, cuando veo las películas, sola en mi habitación. Gracias por comentar.**

_**.hikari-chan:**_** La continuación ya está aquí. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Gracias.**

**.**_**SaSuSaKu4eVeR:**_** Sakura y Karin como amigas me encantan. Y no sería capaz —aún— de matar a Temari. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**.**_**Morrigan92: **_**No mataré a mis generales de las fuerzas de Japón… Por lo menos, no tan pronto. Gracias por tu review.**

**.**_**Bloody Mary:**_** Jeje. Una más de mis tantas ocurrencias. Gracias por comentar.**

**.**_**Terpsicore de Geminis: **_**Los padres de Sakura pintan mucho en la historia. Con el tiempo lo iras averiguando. Gracias por comentar y por leerme.**

**.**_**Bunny**_**: Como la mayoría, también odio la **_**horrografía**_** de algunas historias. Trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo para ustedes. Gracias por comentar.**

**.Saori Haruno: La intriga es parte de la historia, pero tranquila, Temari y Karin ya ves que están bien. Gracias por comentar.**

**.lala: ¡No me secuestres por favor! Aquí está la continuación. Gracias por comentar.**

**.Mika: La continuación, querida. Espero no dejar de leer tus reviews. Gracias.**

**ALGO IMPORTANTE: Como les dije, no todos sobrevivirán en mi historia. Ya he sacado la cuenta y ocho de ellos morirán. Chouji ya es uno, así que quedan siete. ¿Quién otro personaje creen que morirá?**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
